


Pathos

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [124]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e19 Mommy Dearest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eve talks to Lenore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathos

_Oh, Lenore,_ Eve's voice says in Lenore's mind. _My poor baby._

 _I don't want your pity!_ Lenore spits back. _Just let me go!_


End file.
